


Karkat's kitten

by TwinVax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meteorstuck, Multi, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wakes up in his respite block on the meteor to a new body. He has no idea what the fuck happened and wants goddamn answers. The only answer he gets is that he is a black cat from earth and Dave is, as usual, incompetent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

TentacleTherapist began pesteringTurntechGodhead

TT: I would like to request that you give me my wand back.

TT: Why did you find the need to steal it in the first place, you don't even know how to use it.

TG: im a fucking wizard

TG: you cant prove im not a magical fucking girl who is also in control of time

TG: im that powerful, fuck ya

TT: I'm guessing that this is another of your ironic phrases due to boredom.

TT: Should I also assume that you took my wand and are attempting magic out of boredom due to nothing to do on the meteor right now?

TG: attempting, more like doing, i just magicked the shit out of this wand

TG: watch this stick glow and pretend your turning something into something else

TT: It is an actual real wand and it does real magic, it does not glow for no reason.

TT: Whatever you are making change right now has been changed.

TG: oh shit

TT: What did you do.

TG: you need a new wand

TT: Of course I do.

TG: there goes my wizard shit, now how am i supposed to magic ironic shit everywhere and fuck with some trolls

TT: I don't know, but I ask that you don't take my wands anymore and not to take magic so lightly, it isn't meant to be used to annoy our meteor mates.

TG: whatever, see ya

TurntechGodhead ceased pestering TentacleTherapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill post the first actual chapter later. I am more worried about if the colors come out right.
> 
> edit: Apparently the code doesn't work...


	2. Chapter 2

"Junipe Left the hive of his matesprite Erihaa after a particularly filling date. Of course, given that he had recently found and entered a kismasis with his old highblood rival, Groptr, the matesprite feeling was gone as he walked for the highbloods hive, his black feelings invading his head as he got to the moderately sized hive for a higher blood caste. He didn't bother knocking, and didn't quite care to even if it was a casual meeting, and entered the hive without so much as a warning. He found his rival rather easily, and without waiting for the other to hit first, as is his rightful place as a lowblood, he took his chance and punched him in the face, before he grabbed his horns and started to shake him.

Needless to say, he sometimes got carried away with the rivalry, but he never left the hive unhurt himself, and this time was no exception after a few hours of a healthy kismasisitude." Kanaya translated the book, speaking as carefully as she could while Rose listened intently while leaning against the rainbow drinkers shoulder.

Rose studied the text, trying to figure out the writing herself as Kanaya read, "Kanaya?" she asked.

Kanaya looked at her, "Yes Rose?" she asked, concerned.

Rose sat up, looking her in the eye, the familiar spark that Kanaya knew of as interest in her eyes, "Why is it that most other trolls that you read about in these books, and possible on your planet, have names that appear to be random letters, but you, Karkat, Gamzee and Terezi, as well as the others who I never got to meet due to circumstance, Have normal enough sounding names? Its been bugging me as of late and I do not like not knowing a reason for it." she explained.

Kanaya shut the book and put it down on her lap, a thoughtful look on her features, "Perhaps it is to do with the idea that Karkat was our ectobiologist as well as our Lusii's, and they may have heard him say our names at one point during the process of creating us, and decided to keep the names given to us. Considering this is just speculation, I can always be wrong, but that is my best guess to it." she said.

Rose tapped her chin in though, "That does sound right enough I suppose." she said, before her thoughtful look turned sour.

Kanaya frowned, "What is wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rose shrugged it off, "Nothing really that important, just a minor inconvenience. Dave broke one of my wands and probably changed something on the meteor with it, what I haven't seen though, and nothing I cannot fix once the wand has been repaired." a small smirk found itself on her lips, "I may even have to put a spell on him to keep him from my things like a nosy little brother."

Kanaya tilted her head, "Do human Relatives regularly steal from each other?" she asked.

Rose shrugged again, "Though I never had a sibling until I found out later along the line about our being siblings, I can assume that some do, but I do not really know."

"Hmm..." Kanaya hummed, before the computer on the table beside her dinged and Trollian lit up, the familiar gray text of Karkat's handle name pinging her. She opened the window and was immediately bombarded by unintelligible, even for Kanaya, Alternian text. "Oh dear," she frowned, "Karkat seems to be a bit more angry then usual if he is writing in Alternian script." she glanced sheepishly at Rose, "Im afraid I need to indulge him for a moment, So sorry." she said.

Rose shrugged, looking at the log with the same spark in her eyes, "Its ok." she said, contenting herself in the knowledge she will be able to read the language someday.

Kanaya bowed her head a moment before she picked up the laptop and put it onto her lap.

GA: Karkat You Must Remain Calm It Looks As Though Your Hitting Keys Randomly With Your Fists And You Set The Keyboard Back To Alternian On Accident 

GA: Set It Back If You Wish But Calm Yourself Down And Inform Me Of What Is Wrong 

CG: FDUYCXVKIUNGF HEWRLK;[P ,MEW 

GA: I Had Assumed I Had Said Calm But I Must Have Mistaken 

GA: Human Sarcasm Seems To Have Rubbed Off On Me A Bit More Than I Assumed 

GA: It Truly Is Hard To Figure Out Sometimes 

Kanaya waited patiently for his response, and started to get a little impatient after about five minutes when she saw his response appear on the screen, and a worried chill went through her body as her heart stopped.

CG: FUCKING HELP ME! 

Kanaya stood up, the computer falling onto the floor, her lipstick already decaptchaloged, she looked over at Rose, her expression grim, "I fear Karkat is in trouble and I worry Gamzee has something to do with it. I think it is perhaps time to be rid of him once and for all after we help Karkat. I hope it is not to late though, I will feel terrible if I had let Karkat keep me from killing Gamzee and he kills him in turn." Rose stands up and both run to the transportalizer and disappeared out of the room into a hallway. The two wasted no time in running through it to Karkat's room.

* * *

 They stood outside the door of his respite block, Kanaya's body glowing in the darkness of the unlit hallway as she uncapped the lipstick, it transforming itself into her chainsaw. She revved it up and lifted it to the top of the door, cutting a long line down it, spitting woodchips everywhere until she got to the bottom and turned it off. Both parts of the door collapsed into the room, having proven to not be locked at all. Kanaya disregarded the door as she walked over it, looking around for any sign of Gamzee. Seeing none, she turned her chainsaw back into the lipstick and turned, "It is safe for you to come in Rose."

Rose walked over the door, "I don't know why we didn't test the door first to make sure. Lack of foresight on my part I suppose." she looked around, biting her lip, "Where is Karkat however. I assumed that he was here."

Kanaya frowned, "Honestly, I had thought the same as well, since his sleeping habits have gotten better and he spends more time here. he should be in the room. There is no sign of blood to indicate a fight, and with Gamzee, it would be a given for blood." she walked over to the bed, and saw Karkat's laptop open on the floor beside it. She kneeled down and picked it up.

She looked at the screen, seeing the chat log still up, "Its still signed in, but he has disappeared." she said, closing the laptop.

Muffled growling from under his bed grabbed their attention, "I'm fucking here, but im stuck like a dumbass wriggler!"

Kanaya put the computer down and kneeled on the floor, "How were you able to manage such a feat Karkat? You may be shorter than is per normal, but that should not mean that you could be able to fit under a human recupracoon."

"Fuck you about my height," Karkat bit back, "I don't know how this shit happened, but everything is messed up to shit in his big it all is for an idiotic reason and im stuck in something. I was fucking lucky I even managed to use the computer."

"Are you hurt?" Rose asked.

"Fuck no, just help me out of here. I didn't waste my time on the fucking chat just to be stuck here for-fucking-ever."

Kanaya nodded slightly, "That is quite understood Karkat, we will get you out in due time." she said, changing the lipstick back into her chainsaw as she stood up.

Rose frowned. "I don't think that's nessasary, we can just push the be-" her words were cut out as the chainsaw came to life, cutting itself through the bed, sending pieces of felt and foam everywhere as it bit through the material. A loud yowling from Karkat barely heard over the noise before Kanaya finished and put the lipstick away in her pocket.

Kanaya grabbed the end piece of the bed and turned to Rose, "Help me push this away." Rose nodded, her lips in a line as she went to stand next to her. They pushed the broken bed piece to the other wall, and noticed when they turned around that Karkat wasn't there. Instead a toy car the size of her foot with a furry thing inside was in the area instead, along with multiple discarded clothing that were identical to each other littered where the bed had been.

Kanaya frowned, confusion bubbling up deep inside as she walked over and picked up the toy car, looking around, "I fear I do not quite understand, Karkat, you are not here." The furry creature inside the car made a series of cat hisses and Alternian clicks, the tone of them telling Rose that the animal was pissed off, even if she couldn't decipher the words.

Kanaya's face took on a surprised look, contorting to match Rose's own confused stare. She easily broke the roof to the car toy with her hand and pulled the cat out by the scruff of its neck, dropping the discarded broken toy on the floor as she replied back with clicks of her own to the unhappy cat, holding him in front of her face.

Rose watched them quietly, trying to piece together the sounds the language made in her mind as she filed them away inside her head for a later date. She figured, based on the language and the fact the cat was under the bed, that the normal looking black cat was Karkat, though it helped that he still had his horns between his furry ears to distinguish the difference. She guessed that it was the wands way of making it so that he would still have a part of his normal DNA to use to change him back into a troll later.  At least she assumed that was the reason.

Kanaya stopped talking to Karkat and looked over at her, "I believe that this is what Dave had changed when he took, then broke, your wand. Though the creature that he has turned into looks like a purr beast, it is too small and it lacks normal lusus coloration. Of course, if Nepeta were here then she would not really care, and would be rather excited about it. As it is, Karkat is less than enthused." she said.

Karkat growled, glaring daggers at her with his slit cat eyes, "Fuck you grub munch, fix my flesh vessel, I have important shit to do today."

Rose sighed, "While I did in fact have two such wands at my disposal, magic really is surprisingly limited, and full of much needed rules unlike how people normally portray it. The spell was casted by someone else with a specific wand and that one is now broken. In order to fix this, we need that wand fixed and for Dave to know enough magic to cast the counter spell. In simpler terms, the caster of the original spell must also undo it, unfortunately."

Karkat hissed, "That fucking wriggler? Cull me the fuck now. No way am I going to ask that self satisfying bulge licker for shit, I would rather stay a stupid human purr beast!"

Rose tilted her head, a small smirk adorning her face, "Is that so Karkat?"

"Yes, the guys an asshole. Ill take my fucking chances, I'm not going to let him lord this over me for all eternity."

Kanaya frowned, "This seems ill advised." she said. Rose smiled slightly and took Karkat out of her hands.

She winked at Kanaya, "Well see how this goes, besides, I think I still have the code for Jaspers cat bed. You will have to use it since we broke your other one." she said, cradling him to make him more comfortable in her arms.

Karkat glared up at her, "You expect me to sleep in a fucking beast bed? That's patronizing, and depraving to the person who helped make you shitty humans. Actually no, I fucking made you, im the only one. You are depraving your only god of decency and sentencing him to shame."

Rose sighed, taking him out into the hallway, "Although I know your a troll and deserve every right to a normal bed, and cats enjoy a big bed anyway, you are just a small cat, basically kitten sized, and making you a new bed for your normal size is impractical at best at this moment. It would be much easier if we went and had Dave change you back."

Karkat froze in her arms, a low hiss escaping his mouth, "No, fuck no, I'm not going to ask that shit bag for help like im his wriggler." he said, his tail flicking agitatedly.

Rose sighed, "Alright, fine, then you get a cat bed." she concluded, continuing down the hallway.

Kanaya stayed behind, surveying the room before she captchaloged the mess she made and looked up at the ventilation crate, already holding her lipstick, "Perhaps it would be easier to go in after him." she thought aloud, looking at the tube in her hand. After a minute of thought she shook her head and put it back into its card, leaving the room.


End file.
